Hogwarts v tyrants
by Inferno-changeling
Summary: Random series of our favorite Hogwarts annoyances getting a bashing. It's short, funny, and contains substence, so if your in a rush, skiming through, or just want a solid laugh, then drop by. Oh, and review, please. First installment: Snape!


Sick of Snape and Umbridge?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to our favourite author, J.K Rowling, and , I grudgingly add, some to Universal, or whoever produced the movies.

First off, to kick us off, we have dear, sweet, kind Severus Snape, who today, faces a major bashing at the hands of our adorable little OC'S and Hogwarts co. Wanna read on? I thought so. So, anyway, three, two, one, ACTION!

Snape strode across the dungeon, and in his vain little head, he looked like the midnight rider, gliding with authority and splendor. However, to everyone else, he showed shocking resemblence to a big black hybrid of a chipmunk/bat. Well, of course, we all know that, but _he _didn't.

"Working, not smiling, Potter. Weasly, that potion looks like black sludge, not the crystel shade so elequently detailed. Granger, what is that, it is not even passable, Longbottom..."

Ron and Harry sighed. "Happy dungeon days." Ron muttered. Hermione just seemed close to tears.

"W-w-why? What did I do? It's in it's sixth stage, the shade of pale rose quartz, I, I, I..."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's fine, Hermione, just fine. Hey, Harausame, Sakaru, can't you pull off one of your dum pranks, we really need it, and to be frank, i'm this close to going grey before I reach university."

The forementioned girls were working on their potions, Sakuras currently in the seventh stage, Harusames worse than Neviles.

"Damn...thing...won't...stir..."

KABOOM!

"Aw, damn it. Rihanna, little help."

"Sae, you have to do that on your own, if you had just paid attention..."

Ron suddenly pointed nervously above their heads. Both girls turned slowly, feelings of impending doom looming like a shroud over them. Rihanna had to stiffle a giggle. All sae could say was, "Holy... Mamma Mia!"

Snape was sporting a basalisc glare and a black, soot coated face. "Mr... HARUSAME!"

"Aw, dammit! I'm a _girl _proff. And secondly, I like the new look... oh."

Sae, though female, was very athletic, lacked in, ehem, the products of puberty, and wore a very short haircut. Her sapphire eyes suddenly glazed over, as if daydreaming, and Rihanna soon followed.

Snapes eyes darted back and forth, confusion etched in his crooked face. Ron nudged Harry, who just grinned. Hermione looked up, slightly hopefull.

"What the..." The two girls were hovering three feet in the air, but Snapes attention was not focused on this. It was, instead, focused on the twin beams of light puling from the girls clasped hands. Snape suddenly understood, and bolted in fear, but not before the girls had nodded at each other, and the beams intensified, shooting forth and into Snapes retreating figure. The latter whipped around in shock and fury. He was the size of a potions vial!

Rihanna strode forth, grabbing him by the scruff of the nech, and plonked him into a cauldron, which Sae promptly shut. "We won't be seeing him 'round for a while!"

The two girls bowed to appluase, and Hermione sniffled, giggling at the squels that came from the cauldorn. Sae frowned, then grabed the cauldron, locking it in the potions closet, dusting off her hands. "Thank you, thank yo..."

KABOOM!

Sae, as it turns out, had been standing a little to close to Neviles cauldron at the time. "Ah, well, it's lunch anyway, just wash first. You smell foul!" commented Rihanna.

"I'm telling proffeser Umbridge!" A squeky voice yelled. Said voice belonged to one Drako Malfoy. Two identicel evil grins sprouted on the girls faces. "We have our next target!" said Rihanna.

"Indeed, well, lets go!" said Sae, bolting out the door. Applause and laughter could be heard all around the halls, all round the school.

"Proffeser, it's, it's..!"

BANG!

"Surprise, toad face!" two voices yelled.

Please review, those who like it (or don't). For more, visit my profile page, its the little button next to the story, it says phoenixblitz. Oh, and see that blue button down there? Click, type, post! Reviews are what I live for, they are what push me to write, so get typing. NEXT INSTALMENT! UMBRIDGE GETS IT! Who wants it?


End file.
